The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Norwhinat’.
The new Echinacea is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Echinacea purpurea cultivar White Swan, not patented. The new Echinacea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar White Swan grown in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Boisbriand, Quebec, Canada during the summer of 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea by divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boisbriand, Quebec, Canada has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.